


That's not in the script

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama wants to make the solo film for his EPCOTIA solo look as natural as possible and needs a partner to practice.





	That's not in the script

" _Massu_ ," reads the text from Koyama, " _I hope you can help me, I don't know who else to ask. I have difficulties with my solo for EPCOTIA, the film they're gonna show, you know? I read the script today and I am supposed to shoot an erotic looking scene with a woman, and I want to make it look as natural as possible so I'd like to practice with someone. I can't ask Tegoshi because he'd just make stupid jokes all the time, and I can't ask Shige because I'd be hella embarressed. Please consider it_ "

Massu scratches his head as he puts his phone down. On the one hand, he's flattered that Koyama asks him for help while eliminating the others, on the other he's not sure if he can handle the situation, but if a friend is in need, he is there to help. So he types a positive response and they arrange to meet in one of the rehearsal studios that happens to be empty.

Koyama is really nervous when Massu shows up with his wide shirt and gym pants while Koyama is dressed in the outfit for the movie, running around like a hamster.

"Calm down," Massu says, "it won't help if you are nervous like that."

"I know," Koyama frowns, stretching in the middle of the empty room, feeling awkward nevertheless. The room is wide and the light is bright and it's everything but erotic. Massu walks up to the table and his gaze falls on some papers. "Is that the script?"

Koyama nods. Massu picks up a sheet and browses through the instructions. It says something about entwining fingers and other details that make it clear that it's supposed to look like they're really engaged in foreplay.

"Alright," he says firmly and professionally and Koyama nods. He walks over to turn the music on and meets Massu in the middle of the room.

"There is a bed in the scene," Massu helpfully points out, and Koyama makes a face. He had totally forgotten that most of the scene takes place laying down.

"We could use some of the gymnastic mats," he suggests and Massu nods. Together they fetch a couple and place them neatly in the corner, the middle of the room feels awkward.

"I'll wait here then," Massu says as he sits down and spreads out on the mat then. If Koyama didn't knew better, he would assume Massu is about to do workout.

Koyama walks towards the mat in the way he's supposed to do in the video and he does it perfectly, so much he has practised over and over again and Massu looks impressed. When he reaches the mat, he stops and sits down as if it was the edge of the bed and Massu leans up on his elbows, facing him with a neutral expression. Koyama turns around and shifts forward, one hand reaching out until he's about to reach Massu's cheek when he suddenly snorts.

"I'm sorry, this is so awkward" he says and Massu frows. "Come one, Koyama. Be a bit more professional. Or is it because it's me?" He adds with an adorable pout that only has Koyama chuckle harder.

"Okay, okay, I'll pull myself together"

He seriously tries to keep his expression cool when he leans over Massu and Massu leans back with him, looking him deep in the eye as he lays down on the mat in the process. Koyama relaxes because it's Massu, the Massu he had known for so many years now, the Massu that can brighten the room with his smile.

Koyama remembers the script and slides against Massu's body, his face in his neck, not touching, just pretending, like he is supposed to do in the final take. He can take in Massu's scent and he feels his heartbeat and it is not that bad of a feeling. He leans up, his hair falling in his face. They move to the music together and his hand slides around Massu's back to unhook a bra that doesn't exist, followed by the scene where he films his face. Koyama makes a gesture with his hand and Massu stays calm, his eyes following Koyama's moves.

"Wasn't there also a scene with undressing?" He slowly asks and Koyama slaps his forehead. "Shit, almost forgot about that. Yeah it said the girl is going to slide my shirt off a bit off my shoulder, sitting behind me."

"We can use the chairs," Massu offers as he rolls off the mat and gets up.

"Thanks!" Koyama shouts after him, "you're a great help!"

Massu smiles as he returns with two chairs, and Koyama helps him to place them behind each other. He starts the music anew.

"You're quite tense," Massu says as Koyama and he sit on the chairs, "that won't look good on screen."

Koyama rolls his head and tries to relax but it won't work.

"Wait," Massu says, "let's try something different." Before Koyama knows, Massu's firm hands are on his slim shoulders and he yelps a bit in suprise but relaxes soon as Massu begins to knead the skin, using his fingers and then his knuckles. "Better?" he asks and Koyama swears he feels a shiver down his spine as Massu's voice is very close all of a sudden.

"I.. I guess," he stammers and closes his eyes for a moment. "We can begin"

Massu presses play again and slides back on his chair, and his hands are on Koyama's shoulders again but this time the feeling is totally different. His touches are soft despite the largeness of his palms, and Koyama begins to think he doesn't actually have to pretend they are the one of the model, just Massu's hands are nice. Massu's fingertips hook in the hem of his shirt and slide it off his shoulders and Koyama takes a deep breath. Massu leans in further and Koyama feels like he's being pulled into the music and the moment. It's no longer just a practice, it's different. It's a moment with Massu, them together like this, and there is tension in the air suddenly. Suddenly, Koyama doesn't want Massu to stop touching him, and he wonders if it is the same for the other man.

"Don't stop," he breathes out before he knows, and he feels Massu shifting closer. "Do you want me to touch you?" He breathes into Koyama's neck and Koyama nods. The word 'touch' is no longer the touch for the practice, it's a personal, private touch. Massu's hands slide around Koyama's chest and his fingertips explore his skin, the belly, the hard muscles, and Koyama closes his eyes as he begins to enjoy the attention more and more.

"There is also a scene where you undress me," Massu says, and Koyama vaguely remembers it, he has to pull the shirt over the model's head. He smirks at Massu's wording of 'you' and 'me' and not 'you' and 'the model'.

Koyama turns around and looks into Massu's face. It's amused, a bit silly and flushed, and also cool, and Koyama's hands reach out for the hem of Massu's shirt. Massu holds up his arms and they slide the fabric off until Massu sits in front of him bare-chested. The music is over.

Silence hangs heavily in the room until something clicks and they both lean forward, Koyama's hand in Massu's hair and their mouths crush together, hard, and they pull back panting to breathe. Massu is the first to find his words again. "I think we should transfer the practice to a more proper setting," he says casually with that ironical facial expression that looks innocent but is nothing but.

"And what would you suggest," Koyama replies with a deep voice, his finger trailing along Massu's neck.

"Your bedroom, for example," Massu says, "but considering your state a love hotel would do, too"

Koyama grins. "As if you weren't in the same state"

"I don't have to practice foreplay for a movie without getting it up"

"So mean," Koyama pouts, and leans in to whisper into Massu's ear. "But if I'm completely honest, I'd shoot the movie with you"

"I'd be happy to," Massu replies, "but I'm afraid that's not in the script."

"Then let's make our own one," Koyama goes on and Massu chuckles. They get up and roll the mats together before packing their things and leaving.

As expected, they don't make it to any of their homes, just to the most acceptable love hotel around the corner, and Koyama is happy that he asked Massu after all.

 

 


End file.
